Scream The English Murders
by MATTWEEKS
Summary: With the first murder on campus the students are shocked but surly it was a one off? Wasnt it? The group of friends are soon discussing the murder and what it means for them is anyone on edge already? Please R & R
1. Thunder is scary

SCREAM

**SCREAM**

**THE ENGLISH MURDERS**

A bolt of lighting flashed across the sky and was quickly followed buy rumbles of thunder making Tania Davidson nearly jump out of her skin. She was running late to meet her friends at the university bar. She had got a text from Jodie and Greg to meet them with her boyfriend Mark Edwards. She had just finished her shower and she listened carefully she heard the rain starting to come down in sheets.

Beep! Beep! Her mobile phone went off indicating a text message had just been delivered. She took her mobile out her dressing gown and read the text.

MARK MOBILE

HI BABE GETTING A LITTLE WET OUTSDIE CAN YOU LET ME IN PLEASE I BE FIVE MINUTES XX

She smiled as she dried herself off quickly and put her dressing gown on and ran downstairs. She suddenly sighed as she suddenly remembered that her house keys were in her bedroom in her jeans pocket.

"Mm blonde moment I guess" she said to herself as she picked the keys out of her pocket. She jumped again as another rumble of thunder roared over head. "I hate storms" she laughed as she ran downstairs again.

She sat in the lounge waiting for Mark to show up. She started to dry her hair with her hairdryer she had left in the lounge as suddenly the entire house was plunged into darkness. Tania jumped again and looked about.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she looked around and saw a candle on the dinning room table. She got a lighter from the table and lit the candle.

Beep! Beep! Her phone went off again.

Mark Mobile

I AM OUTSIDE BABE!

As she heard three knocks on the door. She sighed she hoped that Mark would know what was going on with the power maybe it was just a fuse that had tripped out but she wasn't too sure on where the fuse box was in the house. She smiled as she walked to the door.

"Hi baby!" she exclaimed as she opened to door to no one!

There was no one at the door! She thought maybe Mark was playing a joke on her. She took a few steps out and looked around she couldn't see anyone.

"Mark where are you? This is not funny in the slightest you asshole!" she cried out as she turned back into the house feeling very alone. Was Mark just messing around with her? She went back into the house and slammed the door shut. She was angry at Mark. Her mobile phone went off again.

Mark's number flashed up on her screen.

"Mark that wasn't funny!" She shouted down the phone.

"Sorry sweetie what are you talking about I just getting to your front door!" replied Mark sounding hurt and confused again there where three knocks at the door.

"Oh babe what's happening here?" Tania asked sounding confused and scared as she reached for the door handle again.

"Ok babe I'm coming!" she exclaimed as she reached for the door handle she opened the door.

She gasped as standing in front of the door was Ghostface brandishing a hunter's knife. She screamed and slammed the door into Ghostface who groaned and staggered back. She looked at her phone a voice echoed out of it.

"Time to die bitch!" the voice seemed to come out of the darkness as well as she spun around and from the darkness Ghostface emerged. She screamed again and ran out of the lounge and through the front door. She tripped up on the wet grass and looked around there was on one there. She crawled along on the wet grass sobbing as she looked up Ghostface was standing over her. The knife plunged into her back ripping away bone and flesh. She was screaming and crying at the same time. She rolled onto the grassing looking up at Ghostface. The knife flashed down one final time straight through her heart.

Blackness engulfed her vision as the last thing she heard and saw was Ghostface looking down at her and a rumble of thunder.

The rain washed the blood off her chest as her body lay in the downpour.

A few minutes passed as the rain started to ease Sue Thomas ran along the road with her hoddie pulled up. She looked down and screamed as she saw the body of Tania lying on the grass very dead. Sue continued to scream.


	2. Meet the Students

**SCREAM THE ENGLISH MURDERS**

**Character Profiles**

Kelley Andrews: - A chirpy media student from Coldstream she is popular with the media students an runs the student bar The Rotten Tomato she seems to be all work and no play which is interesting. She does like horror movies and seems to have a good knowledge of all of the main slasher movies as well.

Dave Briggs: - A complete spoilt brat who is on the journalism course his father runs a national newspaper and just sees his time at university to be a complete waste of time as he thinks his father will give him a good job within his newspaper. Little does he know that is not the case. But when the murders start could this be his big break?

Kerry Crayford: - Becca Daniels shadow more than anything. Kerry seems to follow her around and dress like her and acts like much to the annoyance of Becca. She is on the media course as part of the clearing system but has done quite well through the year and with the exams coming up she has been quite edgy.

Becca Daniels: - A very popular girl around the university. Although maybe not from a wealthy background she has lots of wealth of life experience. Her father is in the army so this is her first real chance at not being moved around. This has made her strong and her values are good as well but could that all be a mask for hiding her true ambitions?

Tania Davidson: - A rather timid girl who seems to be happy with a new boyfriend Mark Edwards. She although is scared of everything especially the dark and thunder.

Mark Edwards: - Tanis's boyfriend kind and loyal he is on the journalism course and hopes to make name for himself in a big way. But maybe he has something to hide.

Jenny Ellis: - Gabby's housemate a loud mouth but her intensions are good. She has been raised in a large family and is the first of her family to go to university and she wants to make good of her opportunity with the chance she has been given.

Gabby Henderson: - Another media student who the killer seems to be the main target for. Mark her kind and loyal boyfriend seems to do all that he can to protect her at all costs but could all his effort be wasted she could have major ulterior motives.

Sammy Honour: - A rather quite girl who seems to have her heads in the clouds most of the time which could be that she does smoke a lot of pot in her spare time. She does seem to be a quite a competent student when she isn't stoned.

Mark Johnson: - A media student who started to date Gabby within a couple of weeks of starting university they seem to be the dream couple with everything going right for them until now. He likes all his friends but does seem to have a slight rivalry with one of his fellow students Sue Thomas.

Travis Jones: - A media student who loves creepy horror slasher films. His love for them knows no bounds even more than Kelley. He collects the memorabilia and one day hopes to become a famous horror film director but could this be a fantastic chance for him to make a real life film?

Dean King: - Travis running buddy he does everything Travis tells him to do and follows his every command he does seem to lack confidence and is easily lead by Travis but would that make him kill?

Jason Phillips: - A hot head with a short temper but he is a brilliant student, he is looking for his break to make a name for himself the events which start unfolding could he really kill to make a story?

Sue Thomas: - A quite girl on the media course who seems to make Mark's life hard for him by messing up his projects by accident but Mark has been stuck with her as part of his course.

Matthew Weeks: - A calm and quite media student who doesn't really talk that much and seems to keep himself to himself although he does enjoy working in The Rotten Tomato as a part time job.

Sandy Wicks: - A rather crazy catering student who seems to obsessed with making it big in the catering world and won't let anyone get in her way for this dream of hers.


	3. Shock on Campus

An alarm clock beeped loudly as Mark Johnson groaned and looked from under the covers. The alarm clock read 7.18. He stroked his hair back and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his girlfriend Gabby Henderson who was starting to stir. She groaned and snuggled up to Mark.

"Morning sweetie are you feeling better from last night? You just fell asleep early." Mark smiled as he gave her a kiss and then got out of bed.

"I know I just was so tired last night I'm sorry I fell asleep I really wanted to watch that movie with you." Gabby said apologetically.

"Hey no worries Gabby I came up same time as you it was good to get an early night." Mark said bashfully.

He put on his jeans and his t-shirt and opened the curtains and had a look out. I was a beautiful mid May morning the sun was shinning the kind of day that made you feel good to be alive but something made him look down to the street.

"What the hell is going on out there?" he said to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Gabby as she got out of bed and walked to the window.

Outside the window there where three police cars as well as two Crime Scene Investigation vans parked across the road. A few police where milling about and some CSI Officers dressed in white and blue overalls walking to and fro. Mark looked down and saw Dave Briggs and Jason Phillips standing nearby he also saw Matthew Weeks carrying a remote camera. Jason worked for the university television station. Faster than Light (FTL TV) for short. Mark turned on the television and FTL flashed up after a few button pushes on the remote.

"I am standing here in the Student Village where last night one of the students faculty was murdered her last night from what I have learnt the victim was female and there will be a press conference at noon today which we will be covering. But student are being urged not to panic and to carry on with there everyday routines. This is Jason Phillips FLT TV reporting from the Student Village."

Mark has got dressed by the time the report has finished and had run out of the bedroom and headed down to the street.

"Hey you three what the fuck is going on?" asked Mark who was a little out of breath.

"I found out who got killed last night you Tania Davidson don't you? Yeah she's Mark Edward's girlfriend and she lives with Sue Thomas?" Jason replied.

"You're kidding me mate that's fucking terrible does Mark know?" asked Mark.

"No he's missing and it was Sue who found her body lying in the street she had been stabbed in the back and through the heart." Jason said.

"Jesus." Mark said shaking his head.

"This is fucking a great chance for me to get some fantastic pictures of this!" smiled Dave smiled. Mark spun around to face him.

"A great chance understand this one of our friends has been murdered! A great chance isn't the words I would use for this!" Mark shouted at him. Mark wanted to hit him but restrained himself. "Just because you think you own everything doesn't mean that you do remember the Sword of Damocles my friend!"

"What the fuck is that?" asked Dave.

"Read a book arsehole!" Mark replied not looking back as he stormed off.

Matthew and Jason where laughing at him as they packed away the camera equipment into a small news van and they drove off.

In the house Gabby had got dressed and was sitting in the kitchen eating some toast with her housemate Jenny Ellis.

"It's terrible." Said Jenny sadly as she looked up and smiled at Mark as he sat down.

"I can't believe that vulture Briggs! He said to me that it was a good chance for him to get some pictures of it! What a complete idiot!" Mark said.

"Any more news?" asked Gabby.

"Well they know who it was but I think they will announce the name later." Mark replied.

"Who was it?" Asked Jenny.

"I would rather not say until they announce it those three idiots could put names in a hat and draw one out randomly." Mark snorted. "Well I got class at eight thirty so I need to make an exit I'll catch you at lunch time ok?" Mark smiled and he walked over to Gabby and kissed her and then grabbed his backpack and walked quickly out of the door.

"He's sweet on you Gabby" laughed Jenny.

Mark ran across the campus into the Media block and hurried up the stairs to his lecture room. He wasn't late but the class had all taken there seats one was missing was Mark Edwards. Maybe they where right Mark thought to himself.

Mark sat next to Matthew and looked at him.

"Hey bud it seems that you lot where right about what you told me. But why do you hang around with them? You're better than that mate." Smiled Mark.

"Mm well I just do no real explanation really." Smiled Matthew as he looked around. "Listen keep this too yourself but I think that Mark is a suspect he's nowhere on campus and his room was deserted. But keep that to yourself."

Sue walked in timidly and sat just in front of Mark and Matthew next to Kelley who was too engrossed with her I-Pod to notice anything but they could hear over the headphones a band which had been named after a violin and the song was called Paradise Mark liked the song. He tapped Sue on the shoulder.

"You okay Sue?" He asked kindly. Even though Sue has messed up a few of their projects which they had worked on like nearly caused his set Acheron to collapse when she didn't secure part of it to the wall. Mark did forgive her for that though as it wasn't really her fault as he didn't tell her to do it.

"Yeah I guess but I am still in shock about it. It wasn't good finding her like that." She said quietly.

"I bet" Mark replied. "Talk later class time."


	4. Something Fresh at The Rotten Tomato

The class where sitting outside the media block on a fifteen minute break. Mark looked over and saw Travis Jones and Dean King. Those two are quite creepy to be fair. Dean seemed to be Travis running buddy, he followed him around like a sheep and did everything he told him too. He looked around has he heard a fit of laugher. Becca Daniels had cracked a joke and her friend Kerry Crayford laughed as well. He nodded at Matthew who was busy eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey I see that Kerry has mastered cloning!" Mark joked. Matthew laughed and nodded.

"I don't know why Becca puts up with it?" Matthew remarked.

This was true Becca was her own individual person but Kerry had copied her completely they did share a house together and Mark guessed that is where that started for example today Becca was wearing a beret and a denim jacket and blue jeans and trainers. Kerry was dressed in the same way.

"Hey don't worry about Dave he is a complete asshole." Matthew said to Mark.

"Tell me something I don't know." Mark replied. He looked over at Sue who was sitting quietly on a wall smoking. "Be back in a minute."

Matthew looked around Kelley was laughing and joking with some of the other students and he looked at his watch their break was almost over.

The group slowly moved back into lecture hall.

After the lecture it was the lunch hour and most of the students where sitting in the canteen. Gabby walked up to Mark and kissed him Mark smiled as he looked around Sue sat quietly next to Kelley. Mark had found out that she had been interviewed by the police last night about finding Tania's body. Mark looked over and saw Sandy Wicks sit down on the table where they where.

"Hey Sandy how's tricks?" Gabby asked.

"Not bad not bad at all" Sandy replied.

Mark looked over to the big screens which where in the canteen as the FTL Logo flashed up and it cut to a live feed of a press conference in the main reception area.

"As far as we can tell from early indications that this was a very isolated incident the name of the victim was Tania Davidson." The police inspector said quietly. "We are currently looking for her boyfriend Mark Edwards who we want to speak to eliminate from our enquiries."

"Inspector? Jason Phillips FTL TV has a murder weapon been recovered?"

"As of yet no weapon has been recovered but it is believed that we are looking for a hunting knife."

Mark looked around this was serious he could hear the broadcast carry on but wasn't really paying much attention until Travis sat on the table.

"Hey Kelley you working tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am Travis and until you get it through you thick head that I am not interested in you in anyway shape or form the we will all be happy." Kelley replied coldly.

"Fine I was just asking you know." Said Travis and got up and sauntered off with Dean.

"Those two are kind of creepy." Gabby remarked.

"I am sure they are harmless they just a little on the space between normal and weird." Sandy said softly.

"You into that then?" asked Gabby.

"Travis or Dean? Hell no I got cooking to love at the moment."

"I've got to work on my set this afternoon sweetie. I shouldn't be later than eightish." Mark said quietly to Gabby.

"No worries" replied Gabby. "Hey Sue are you going to help Mark with his set then?"

Sue nodded and smiled this was the thing she needed to get her mind off the terrible incident that she had witnessed.

"Come then Sue let's get going." Mark smiled at Sue.

It was closing time in The Rotten Tomato. Kelley watched as the last couple of drunken students leave and she locked the doors. Matthew had already gone to get the stock up from the cellar. She put on an Alice Cooper song on the jukebox and started to clean down the bar.

Meanwhile in the bar cellar which was directly below the bar Matthew hummed to himself as he loaded up various boxes into the lift. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kelley it's unlocked!" He called out and then there was another knock. "Kelley stop pissing about ok!" he growled as he walked up to the door and opened it. "Kelley?" Matthew looked around as he walked out into the corridor and looked around there was no one there. Matthew walked away from the door and walked a few steps down the corridor and then walked down the other way. There was no one there! Matthew looked about again and then decided that his mind was playing tricks on him. He walked back into the bar cellar and started to pack more crates of beer and alchopops into the lift. Suddenly he looked around as Ghostface leapt over a few barrels and pulled out a knife Matthew and Ghostface fell to the floor. But Matthew had hit his head on the concrete floor as they landed. Matthew looked as Ghostface pulled their hunting knife from under the costume and that was all he saw as his jugular vane was slashed. Ghostface looked at Matthew's dead body and walked off calmly.

Kelley had almost finished cleaning up the bar she looked at the phone down to the cellar normally Matthew would of had all the stock in the lift by now. She walked over to the phone and was just about to pick it up. When it rang.

Kelley picked it up. "Matthew where are you you're taking the piss mate!"

"Hey sorry Kelley I'll be up in a second I am sending the lift up now." Matthew's voice replied. "Ok I'm on my way up."

The lift started to head up and it pinged as it reached the bar level. Kelley opened the lift door and screamed as Matthew's dead body fell out of it!

Suddenly Ghostface burst through the washing up area and looked for their victim. Kelley thinking fast leapt over the bar and threw a chair towards Ghostface hitting them in the chest. Ghostface groaned as the chair impacted them Kelley ran towards the door and pulled on them but they where locked. She ran towards an open window and climbed out of the window. She looked down it was about a fifteen foot drop onto a set of bins. She looked behind her and then saw Ghostface charging at her with a hunting knife. She jumped and landed on the bin lid and then slid off. She landed twisting her ankle. She started to cry but then looked up no one was in the window. Kelley started to stand up and hobbled along to try and get out of the bin area. She looked behind her there was nothing; suddenly there was a creaking sound as the door to the bin area opened. Ghostface calmly walked in with the knife raised. Kelley fell on the floor and crawled backwards.

"Please no!" begged Kelley as the knife plunged into her chest and then again and again. Kelley lay in a pool of blood Ghostface walked off calmly.


	5. Big Brother is watching you

Mark cuddled up to Gabby, he sighed softly as he put his arm around her. He hadn't realised the time as he was working on the set with Sue and his phone battery had died and Sue had left her phone on part of the high level of the set. Mark was slightly annoyed by the fact that he had to go and get it but had forgiven her when she had started to cry. It wasn't really her fault that she was a bit forgetful. Mark didn't really like heights but it was ok he didn't mind to climb up and collect her phone. He had walked Sue back to her home as the police had let her back in a few hours before hand just before dinner as the crime scene had been cleared. Sue said that she felt safe and she would lock the doors and hid under her bed. Mark agreed that would be pretty safe for her as his attention returned to the television.

It was that God awful show he hated 24/7 broadcast of about fifteen wannabes trying to show the British Public what losers they really where. But Mark didn't really mind he wasn't really paying attention to the show. Suddenly Gabby's phone rung making her jump and Mark fall off the sofa in fright.

"Hello?" Gabby said cheerfully.

"Hello Gabby." The voice replied there was something eerily seductive about it as well as menacing.

"Who is this?" asked Gabby her eyes showing a little concern as Mark looked at her.

"I want you! Soon you and all your friends will be dead and I am coming for you! Believe me you will get what is coming to you so prepare for the nightmare and your pathetic boyfriend will not be able to save you!" The voice laughed evilly and then hung up.

"Hey babes are you ok?" asked Mark looking very worried as Gabby looked in horror at the phone call she had just gotten. She started to cry.

"There was a voice saying he would kill all my friends and it was going to be a nightmare for me." She said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Hey listen I won't let anybody hurt you ok. I promise that. I am sure it's just some sick fuck trying to get off by scaring you. You'll be fine just you wait and see." Mark said Mark reassuringly.

Suddenly they where interrupted by the sound of police and ambulance sirens as four police cars and two ambulances came flying through the student village on there way to the main campus. Mark put his hand on Gabby's shoulder and flicked the television over to FTL. He was right they had a broadcast Jason was broadcasting a live feed.

"Is this another murder on campus the police aren't telling us anything apart from that there has been two more students have been murdered inside the main campus building they are not releasing names of the victims yet." The camera showed two body bags being wheeled away by the paramedics. "Officer? Can you give us some details are they male or female?"

"One male and one female" that is all there will be a press conference later on in the day." The officer replied.

Jason turned to face the camera. "This is Jason Phillips FLT News." After the camera had shown he was off the air. Hey Kim where's Matthew?"

It was lunchtime and the students all started to fill into the corridors. Mark and Gabby where walking hand in hand and Sue was eating a sandwich as they walked down the corridor.

Mark's phone rung he pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mark." It was the killer. "Now its game time three down and I am going to get your girlfriend soon!" The killer laughed evilly.

"Where are you? You sick bastard I swear to God I am going to rip you head off and shit down your neck!" Mark shouted back.

"I am watching you right now but you'll never find me!" The killer hung up. Mark looked about the killer was right there where hundreds of students in the area many of them where on mobiles this was getting worrying. The press conference had announced that Matthew and Kelley where the latest victims Mark hadn't bothered staying to hear the end of it he walked out with Gabby.


End file.
